Summer School Shenanigans
by TheMysticalQ
Summary: What happens when Shadow and Vio get stuck together for a whole summer in a classroom? Some crazy summer school shenanigans, that's what. Interested? Come on in, we sell lemonade and oreos in the back in case you need a snack. And yes, this will contain yaoi and delinquenty jokes.


Author's Note: Hey there everybody! Look, it's proof I still exist! To anyone hoping this was an update on A Demon's Curse... Sorry... That's kinda on the bottom of my list of priorities right now. What's at the top, you ask? Driving school! Now, I hope you can enjoy this new story of mine. It's something I've been working on at a rate of a couple sentences a day, but I finally got it done.

Disclaimer: Sorry, but I only own this silly little fanfiction.

/OO/

The smell of chalk dust and eraser shavings filled the air of the hallway Vio currently stood in. It was a rather strong scent that made most people want to groan in annoyance at what it brought to mind, but Vio couldn't get enough of it. It was the smell of education, of learning and progress. It was a smell that brought homework assignments and group projects to mind, and one that signalled a development of the mind. It was the smell of success.

Though he had to admit, there seemed to be a special quality to it now that it was during the summertime.

Vio's quiet musings were interrupted by a loud, all-too-familiar voice heading in his direction, causing him to lift his head from the book he'd been reading in a mix of surprise and slight horror. "Well well well, if it isn't Mr. Class president!" That voice. The one voice in the world that had the power to instantly sour Vio's mood, no matter how good it may be at the time. "

Shadow," Vio said, his voice stiff with displeasure. "I would say it's nice to see you, but..."

Shadow laughed, walking over to Vio and wrapping an arm around Vio's shoulders in a one-sided hug. "I see you've still got your usual sunshiney attitude bright enough to lift the spirits of the dead, Mr. Class president. It's always SUCH a joy being in your presence."

Vio wrinkled his nose distastefully and slid out of Shadow's grip, marking his place in the book he'd been reading with his special bookmark. "Might I ask why the school's most well-known delinquent has decided to burden me with his presence?" Vio asked.

Shadow gasped in mock-hurt and placed a hand over his chest. "Class prez, you wound me! All I wanted was a little company. Well, and to know just what someone with grades like you is doing at summer school." Shadow looked at Vio with curiosity, though his usual grin never left his face. "Did you come just to socialize with us common delinquents?" he asked.

Vio rolled his eyes and turned his head away, his arms crossed over his chest. "Of course not," he said in an annoyed manner. "What I'm doing here is none of your business anyway, Shadow."

Shadow chuckled and moved closer to Vio, a smirk present on his face. "Don't tell me... Did you actually fail a class, class prez?" Shadow asked.

Vio snorted and turned his head away, almost wanting to laugh at the question. Almost. "Don't be absurd," he said, "my grades are-"

"That's it, isn't it!" Shadow said, interrupting Vio, and continued on despite the look of annoyance on Vio's face. "What'd you fail? Chemistry? History? ...P.E?"

"Nothing!" Vio yelled, catching the attention of a few nearby students. His face felt hot in embarrassment, so he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down. "I am here to take speech over the summer," he said, "that way I won't have to spend the entire school year on it when eleventh grade starts, which will give me one off period. That will give me more time to focus on my duties as class president."

Shadow eyed Vio with a wry smile, lifting one arm and nudging his side with it. "A bit presumptuous of you to already be thinking of yourself as class prez for next year, too, don't you think?"

Vio chuckled a bit, though he still moved Shadow's arm away from him. "Have I lost an election once since middle school?" he shot back by way of response.

Shadow laughed, knowing the other had a point. "Alright," he said, "fair enough." Shadow leaned back against the wall Vio stood by, his arms crossed over his chest while he looked out the window to their right. "I don't suppose you're interested in knowing why I'm here?" he asked.

Vio rolled his eyes. "Is it that you failed all your classes and have been sent to make it up under threat of your life by your parents again?" he asked.

"Hey, that was one time!" Shadow said, looking back at Vio with a slight frown. "Believe it or not, I'm here for the same reason as you. Er, well, not exactly, but I'm taking speech now so I can get an off period." "You know," he said, "so I can have more time to be a delinquent doing delinquenty things."

Vio sighed. "That isn't even a... You know what, never mind." Vio chose to go back to reading his book, opening it to where he'd left off before he was interrupted by the bane of his existence. He heard Shadow laughing quietly to himself, then blissful silence returned once more. _'I have to admit, I am surprised that someone like Shadow would give up their summer just for one off period...' _Vio thought while turning a page, _'Though I can only pray he doesn't end up in the same class as me.' _An entire summer with Shadow just might make Vio lose his mind.

While Vio read, Shadow consulted the list on the wall across from them on which teacher he'd get. "Kinda odd that they've only got two speech teachers," he said aloud, looking at the two teacher's names. "Hey class prez," Shadow called over his shoulder, "which teacher did you get?"

Vio looked up from his book, an annoyed expression on his face. "You do know how to read, don't you? I'm sure you could easily find my name on there if you actually wanted to know."

Shadow rolled his eyes, smiling at Vio as if he'd unknowingly said something ridiculous. "Well if I did that, I'd miss out on a wonderful opportunity to hear that voice of yours." Shadow jerked a thumb toward the list of students and teachers on the wall. "Besides, the print on this thing is as small as Ganon's dick."

Vio snorted at the crude humor, rolling his own eyes for a moment. "Typical laziness and filthy mouth," he muttered, then spoke up so Shadow could hear him. "I'm going to be with Ms. Lustor."

Shadow frowned, looking back at the list. He stared at it for about ten seconds, then sighed and glanced at Vio. "I got Harvey," Shadow said. "Shame, we could have been desk buddies."

Once again, Vio rolled his eyes. "Yes. Tragic." He moved his book in front of his face, choosing to ignore Shadow's presence and return to his reading.

Vio managed to get through seventeen more pages before the intercom above their heads turned on. At first it was only static, but after a few moments the voice of an adult male could be heard welcoming them to summer school. "Regrettably, one of our speech teachers, Mr. Harvey, has been in a terrible car crash, and will be unable to teach for a few months," the voice said.

Vio's head snapped up from his book, a look of horror on his face as he stared at a grinning Shadow next to him. "No," he whispered, knowing what one less speech teacher meant for him.

Shadow smirked, having reached the same conclusion. "Yes," he said, just to further aggravate Vio.

Vio lifted a hand up and covered his eyes, shaking his head. "Farore, no," he groaned.

Shadow leaned in so he spoke directly into Vio's ear, making the other student shiver from the warm breath he felt. "Oh Din yes."

OO/OO/OO/OO/OO/OO/OO/OO/OO/OO/OO/OO/OO/OO/OO/OO/OO/OO/OO/OO/OO/OO/OO/OO/OO/OO/OO/OO/OO/OO/OO/OO/OO/OO/

Author's Note: Heeeey, congrats~! You made it to the end of the first chapter! Pat yourself on the back, champ. That's an accomplishment nobody can take away. Now, as my brain works at an out of sight, out of mind kind of way, I will most likely forget about this story until I stumble across it on accident. How to make me remember to write for it? Review! Get your friends to review! Make your dog an account and have him review! Basically, reviews keep my stories alive and active, so if you could leave me one, it would make my day and make me write. Until next time, my lovelies! Enjoy your summer!


End file.
